


Единственный легкий день (был вчера)

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Джо всегда понимал, что нужно Стиву. Всегда знал, как помочь ему выбросить лишнее из головы.





	Единственный легкий день (был вчера)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The only easy day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430853) by Verasteine. 



> Фраза «The only easy day was yesterday» — один из знаменитых мотивационных лозунгов «морских котиков»   
>  Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Жжение от удара сливается с болью предыдущих. Сколько их уже было — он не знает, не считал, потому что ему не приказывали считать. Все внимание направлено на то, чтобы сохранять неподвижность, принимать и впитывать боль, быть готовым выдержать следующий удар, не забывать выдыхать, когда тот придет.

— Расслабь мышцы, Стив. Собери свое напряжение и отбрось его.

Гармоничная ритмика голоса Джо не сразу достигает его мозга — Стиву нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить слова, перевести их в действие, заставить свои мышцы отпустить напряжение, которое вызывает в них каждый удар.

Боль становится сильнее, проникает глубже, и от следующего шлепка Стив дергается с резким шумным вздохом. Он чувствует паузу Джо и опускает голову ниже, снова пытаясь расслабиться.

— Отбрось, — повторяет Джо. — Ты можешь.

Стив выдавливает:

— Да, сэр. Извините, сэр.

— Извинений недостаточно.

Он делает вдох.

— Да, сэр.

Джо тихо и неодобрительно мычит под нос.

— Ты можешь лучше.

— Да, сэр.

На кожу ложится рука, пальцы бегло ощупывают выпоротую плоть, обжигая прикосновениями. Стив терпит, стиснув зубы.

— Я знаю, что можешь, — говорит Джо.

Слова даются с трудом — Стив двигает челюстью несколько раз, чтобы разжать ее, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, сэр.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты это говорил. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это сделал.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Стив и успевает вспомнить: — сэр.

Рука на его заднице сжимается, посылая вспышку боли через все тело. Стив жмурится на мгновение, дает ей разгореться сильнее и ярче.

— Мы едва начали, Стив. Ты растерял форму.

Стив сглатывает.

— Извините, сэр.

— Ну да.

Рука исчезает.

Стив слышит удаляющиеся шаги Джо и невольно напрягается в ожидании. Потом делает долгий вдох, медленно выдыхает, приказывает мышцам расслабиться.

— Давай потихоньку тебя разогреем.

Он чувствует щекочущее прикосновение флоггера, скользящего по коже, пытается пригнуться ниже к станку, закрывает глаза, когда первая жалящая волна ложится на его до сих пор нетронутую спину.

— Это на тебя не похоже, — спокойно говорит Джо, поднимаясь ударами кожаных ремешков к его плечам в простом устойчивом ритме.

Стив отвечает через резь в горле:

— Виноват. Сэр.

— Я знаю.

Джо останавливается, и слышно, как он движется, как обходит станок с другой стороны. Стив успевает понять, что это означает, лишь за секунду до того, как флоггер встречается с его задницей.

От боли белеет в глазах. Дыхание сбивается, застревает в груди. Стив вздрагивает одиночной долгой судорогой и давит стон.

— Стой смирно.

Тон, которым Джо это говорит, посылает в вены адреналин, и Стив замирает, заставляет дрожащие мышцы в застыть в неподвижности, дышит через агонию, пока Джо продолжает покрывать его кожу выверенными ударами.

Собрать напряжение и отбросить. Он сильнее боли, сильнее жжения и ударов, он выдержит.

Когда Джо делает паузу, Стив выдыхает с осторожностью, ждет, пока боль отступит. Они едва начали. Впереди будет больше, и он должен будет все принять. Знает, что в состоянии все принять. Они делали это раньше, с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Пальцы касаются ягодиц, нежно разминают, распределяя жар по коже. Стив проглатывает зародившийся внутри него звук, опускает голову, чувствуя, как дергается между ног его член.

Джо делает шаг в сторону, что-то ищет, и Стив слышит мягкий щелчок, а потом пальцы возвращаются мокрыми, ощупывают его вход. Джо начинает с одного, смазывает и немного растягивает. Стив напоминает себе расслабиться, пытается не зацикливаться на ожидании следующего шага, настроиться на полное смирение.

Это не его решение, не его выбор, не в его власти.

— Вот так, — говорит Джо, — откройся.

Второй палец присоединяется к первому, растягивая сильнее, и Стив снова скрипит зубами. Ожидание вынуждает боль отступить, перейти в фоновый шум, который легче игнорировать. Джо раздвигает его ягодицы свободной рукой, вставляя третий палец, и Стив кусает губу, чтобы не выпустить еще один подкативший к горлу стон.

Джо убирает руки. Стив слышит, как он отходит и что-то достает, поэтому раздвигает ноги немного шире, концентрируется на контроле дыхания и кровотока.

Пробка, которую Джо в него вставляет, не такая уж большая, довольно легко скользит внутрь, пока не доходит до широкого основания. Джо проталкивает ее дальше без остановки, и боль от растяжения вызывает у Стива желание сжаться.

Рука ложиться ему на спину.

— Молодец, сынок.

С каждым вдохом его наполняет огонь.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Давай дадим тебе еще немного.

Снова, паддл — сперва мимолетно касается спины, потом с размаху опускается на раскаленную задницу. Отсутствие пауз между ударами требует от Стива сражаться за управление телом.

— Другое дело. Вот что я хочу видеть, Стив.

Он вдыхает с тихим свистом через сжатые зубы.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты знаешь, что должен делать.

Знает, еще не забыл, хотя они делают это впервые с тех пор, как снова увиделись, после долгого перерыва. События последних недель, промахи с Коно и с Макото слишком на него давили. Стиву нужно было отдохнуть от собственных мыслей.

Следующий удар неожиданно приходится по бедрам. Стив резко дергается вперед, не успевает подавить непроизвольную попытку увернуться. Джо останавливается.

Внезапная тишина оглушает. Боль в ногах контрастирует с болью в заднице, пробка неуютно растягивает изнутри, и Стив знает: что-то не так. Что-то еще, кроме его реакции на удар. Он что-то упустил, где-то напортачил.

Джо прочищает горло.

До Стива доходит. Он открывает рот, старается придать голосу ясность и четкость, хотя стук сердца в ушах все равно звучит громче.

— Извините, сэр. Да, я знаю, что должен делать. Сэр.

Джо кладет паддл ему на спину, поэтому Стив замирает, не делает абсолютно ничего, чтобы не уронить инструмент.

— Я разочарован, сынок.

Он сглатывает сухость во рту.

— Извините, сэр.

— Повторяй, сколько угодно, это ничего не меняет.

— Нет, сэр.

Джо прикасается к его спине, где кожа не пульсирует и лишь слегка печет.

— Ты сам ко мне пришел, потому что знаешь, что тебе нужно.

Да. Он кивает, вспоминает, чтобы не должен двигаться, когда чувствует, как дерево скользит по спине.

— Да, сэр.

— Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты будешь сопротивляться.

Ему это нужно. Нужно прочистить голову и сбавить обороты, чтобы перестать допускать ошибки, которых в последнее время стало слишком много.

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Если не хочешь принимать наказание, то зачем ты здесь?

Вопрос зависает в воздухе, и ответ дается Стиву с трудом.

— Я хочу. Я смогу.

Джо бьет его по заднице голой рукой, заставляя сильнее вжаться в кожаную поверхность станка, потому что Стив этого не ожидал. Шлепок даже не сильно жалит. Паддл на спине сдвигается, и Стив молится, чтобы тот не упал.

— Что это было?

Блядь, блядь, блядь.

— Извините. Извините, сэр. Я справлюсь, сэр.

— Я ожидаю от тебя большего. Ты сам знаешь. Может, зря?

Стив пытается игнорировать ощущение, что в центре его груди в любую секунду раскроется бездонная пропасть.

— Нет, сэр.

— Еще как справишься, — тихо бормочет Джо. Паддл исчезает со спины Стива, а через секунду приземляется на задницу.

Стив скрипит зубами, мысленно возвращается в место, где боль — всего лишь раскаленная масса, которая не имеет к нему отношения; всего лишь напоминание о том, кто он и куда ему нужно попасть.

Сложно войти в нужное состояние, найти в себе выдержку. Сказывается недостаток практики. Он слишком рано начал ошибаться. Это даже не самая трудная часть, это только начало, ему предстоит принять гораздо больше боли, прежде чем он сможет выйти с другой стороны.

На яркую долю секунды желание сопротивляться, бороться кажется Стиву непреодолимым, почти не…

— Терпи, Стив.

В голосе Джо отчетливо звучит предупреждение.

Стив снова роняет голову, концентрируется на дыхании, выравнивает его, пока удары продолжают падать градом, и каждый из них все еще побуждает к движению, требует сопротивления, дает, на чем сосредоточить внимание.

— Да, сэр, — успевает ответить Стив.

Джо останавливается, снова кладет паддл на спину. Его рука на коже Стива, сначала просто гладит и мягко сжимает, потом сжимает крепче, еще крепче, пока не появляется желание отдернуться. Стив прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать. Его член слегка дергается — боль слишком сильная, чтобы он возбудился больше, чем наполовину. Рука Джо опускается вниз, бегло задевает пробку и собирает в ладони его яйца.

Стон все-таки вырывается, поднимается прямо из груди от внезапно пронзившей Стива потребности ощутить хоть что-нибудь приятное, хоть какое-то облегчение. Стив уже открывает рот, чтобы извиниться, но пальцы Джо сдавливают как тиски, и из горла, не встречая сопротивления, вылетает крик.

Джо отпускает его, делает шаг назад, и в абсолютной тишине Стив чувствует, как между лопатками к правому плечу скользит капля пота, зудит, прокладывая дорогу, и наконец падает на пол. Приглушенный гул кондиционера разбавляет его хриплое дыхание. Он старается дышать ровно, не знает, прервать молчание или ждать, когда заговорит Джо.

Наконец он слышит:

— Не хочешь объяснить, что это было?

Быстро прокрутив в голове несколько ответов, Стив отбрасывает большинство, останавливается на:

— Это моя вина. Я допустил ошибку, извините. Сэр.

— Сколько еще раз я буду слышать твои извинения?

Стив проглатывает слова на кончике языка.

— Я… Я буду лучше стараться, сэр.

— В прошлый раз ты говорил то же самое.

Дышать спокойно становится все труднее.

— Я смогу. Я буду терпеть. Пожалуйста, сэр.

Джо выжидает, прежде чем ответить:

— Пожалуйста, что? Пожалуйста, не наказывать тебя за твою слабость?

Блядь, блядь, блядь. Стив вздрагивает. Он должен сосредоточиться, доказать, что способен выдержать.

— Накажите меня. Проучите меня. Я растерял навыки, я смогу, я…

— Жизнь на гражданке сделала тебя мягкотелым.

Верно.

— Да, сэр.

— Думаю, пора поднажать. Я достаточно с тобой нянчился.

Стив напрягается, но почти сразу с этим справляется, проклинает себя. Соберись, Макгарретт. Хватит валять дурака.

— Да, сэр.

Джо отходит и продолжает говорить, пока что-то достает:

— Я знаю твой предел. Ты тоже его знаешь.

— Да, сэр.

Вернувшись, Джо хлопает его по внутренней стороне бедра.

— В стороны.

Стив не задумываясь подчиняется, раздвигает ноги шире. Джо снова хватает его за яйца и что-то плотно вокруг них оборачивает. Потом прикрепляет груз и отпускает, и Стив резко вздыхает, кусает губу, чтобы сдержать в себе звуки.

Джо вытаскивает из него пробку, не давая времени привыкнуть к новой нагрузке на тело — приходится силой давить реакцию. Палец Джо скользит внутрь, проникает глубоко, так что Стив расставляет колени еще больше, чтобы принять вторжение. Джо задевает простату, и Стив чувствует, как подскакивает его член, быстро твердеет от прилива крови.

Он выдыхает с шипящим звуком, когда Джо добавляет к первому пальцу второй, сдавливает губу между зубами так сильно, что прокусывает до крови. Пот проступает на всем теле, стекает ручейками по лицу, собирается на пояснице. Джо протягивает свободную руку между ног Стива и берет его член в сжатый кулак.

Стив начинает течь. Хватка Джо не дает ему кончить, он задыхается, на мгновение оглушенный ревом крови в ушах. Смазка сочится из члена, ему нужно больше, намного больше, чем он заслужил и должен хотеть. Джо вытаскивает пальцы и отпускает его, отворачивается, чтобы вытереть руки, затем возвращается.

Новая пробка, которая давит на вход, больше предыдущей и проталкивается внутрь так же безжалостно, Стиву остается только смиренно ее впускать. Ощущение желанное, служит напоминанием, и Стив встречает его без возражений. Боль разгорается яркой вспышкой, но он заставляет себя не двигаться, не зажиматься, не напрягаться, не дергаться, не делать ничего, кроме того, что ему позволено.

Когда все сделано, у него есть мгновение передышки, чтобы перевести дух. Позади тишина, тоже желанная.

— Готов?

Он не смеет спросить, к чему.

— Да, сэр.

Джо убирает паддл, но не использует его. Он берет что-то другое. У Стива миллисекунды на то, чтобы узнать прорезающий воздух звук, до того, как розга опускается на спину полосой боли.

— Считай.

— Раз, — машинально говорит Стив и от второго удара, немного ниже, хватает губам воздух. — Два.

Третий удар приходится на копчик, намечает ожог, который Стив почувствует позже, когда розга снова туда ударит. Он напрягается против воли, сдавленно произносит:

— Три.

Четвертый падает поверх предыдущего. Боль пронзительная и яркая, Стив запинается на полуслове.

— Че-четыре.

Пот на спине охлаждает кожу — контраст абсурден, мешает сосредоточиться, вызывает желание дернуться, но Стив не должен, сдерживается.

Пятый удар попадает прямо на задницу. Прожигает пылающий след на коже, выбивает воздух из легких. Стив вздрагивает, жмурит глаза. У него уходит несколько секунд, чтобы слабо выдохнуть:

— Пять.

Гири между ног монотонно раскачиваются, и Стив пытается отделить боль от натяжения, использовать ее, чтобы сосредоточиться на происходящем, на своей цели, но вместо этого теряет концентрацию и, шестой удар приходит до того, как он успевает мысленно перестроиться — еще ниже.

Стив поджимает губы, придавливает к небу язык, не пускает воздух в легкие, чтобы не издать ни звука. Тело требует кислород. Через несколько секунд Стив расслабляется — постепенно, один шаг за раз, пока, наконец, не разрешает себе вдохнуть через сжатые зубы. Глубокая пульсация под горящей кожей начисто выметает мысли из головы, удерживать контроль почти невозможно, и появляется непреодолимое желание все закончить.

— Шесть, — наконец говорит Стив. Его голос хрипит и почти не слышен.

В ответ седьмой удар приземляется туда, где ягодицы встречаются с бедрами, и раскачивает гири. Стив зажимается, пропуская боль через себя. Он чувствует, как из него пытается вырваться всхлип, будто нечто чужеродное, отторгаемое организмом. Он хочет открыть рот, но боится того, что скажет.

Тишина насмешливо и мягко свистит в ушах. По спине пробегают мурашки — дрожь, застрявшая в мышцах. Стив ничего не может сделать, кроме как оставаться на месте.

Где-то рядом с ним Джо щелкает пальцем.

Стив разминает челюсть, судорожно вдыхает, пытается говорить. Его голос не слушается, но Стив сглатывает и повторяет попытку:

— … Семь.

— Этот мы повторим.

Блядь. Он давит порыв извиниться. Он должен это принять и должен терпеть, позволить боли разобрать себя на части. Единственный, кто виноват в его провалах — это он сам.

— Да, сэр.

Удар врезается над предыдущим, след жалит остро и безжалостно, боль пронизывает насквозь, оттягивает яйца, и в какой-то момент Стиву кажется, что каждая его клетка поглощена огнем. Воздух выходит из легких рывками. Стив еле сдерживает желание податься вперед.

— С-семь.

Восьмой удар падает на бедра, снова раскачивая гири. Он зажимает язык между зубами, ждет, когда жжение на коже и глубокая боль в мошонке немного спадут, прежде чем сказать:

— Восемь.

Девятый ударяет чуть ниже восьмого, и Стив произносит число, едва шевеля губами, не в состоянии заставить рот нормально двигаться. Вся до капли оставшаяся энергия уходит на то, чтобы оставаться на месте и терпеть. Отбросить — больше не вариант, все девять следов горят, как будто по ним продолжают бить. Всё вызывает боль — от кислорода в легких до сырости в горле. Стив принимает десятый удар с облегчением перед возможностью передышки.

— Десять.

Он глубоко вдыхает, пригибается к станку, чувствует, как кожаная обивка меняет форму под его весом, поддерживает его. Всё вызывает боль, но он зашел далеко, он добрался до этого момента, он…

В задницу врезается новый удар. Стив резко дергается, стонет от неожиданности, и тело снова горит. Он задыхается, не успевая дышать, старается разжать губы, а когда двигает языком, чтобы назвать число и настроиться на следующее, решимость его подводит. Он борется, пытается еще раз, выжимает из себя:

— Одинн… цать.

Продолжать было ошибкой — он понимает это еще до того, как падает двенадцатый удар. Легче не станет, он слишком слаб. Сразу за этими мыслями приходит боль — подходящее наказание. Стив сильнее прогибается.

По спине и ногам течет пот, во рту привкус крови. Он сплевывает ее и пытается говорить, но уходит еще две попытки, чтобы подчинить себе голос:

— … Красный.

— Хорошо. Глубоко вдохни, Стив.

Розга ложится на спину, и Стив делает, как ему сказано, а потом медленно выдыхает. Джо накрывает ладонями его задницу, мнет, превращая разъедающую боль в щиплющие тепло, стирая огонь с кожи. Становится проще дышать, проще успокоиться.

Джо вытаскивает из него пробку, вводит два пальца и тянется между ног к его обмякшему члену — едва ли Стив сможет возбудиться в ближайшее время, но это не имеет значения, потому что пальцы Джо все равно выжимают жидкость из его тела. Стив роняет голову и позволяет отнять это у него.

Когда Джо заканчивает, он возвращает пробку на место — ту же самую, и теперь она входит в Стива легко.

— Тебе нужен отдых перед тем, как мы продолжим?

— Я…

Рука Джо опускается на его поясницу.

— Стив?

— Я в в порядке.

— Ты не врешь мне, сынок?

Он молится, чтобы это было правдой.

— Нет, сэр.

Когда Джо убирает розгу с его спины и заменяет ее паддлом, Стив старается не показать свое облегчение.

— Держи это здесь.

— Да, сэр.

Он не может разобрать звуки, которые слышит потом, но понимает, что они значили, как только чувствует кожей первый удар ладони. В перчатке, чтобы Джо мог ударять сильнее.

Дрожь возникает резко, спускается по позвоночнику, выдает его слабость. Блядь. Блядь. Паддл не падает, но это единственное, в чем Стив преуспел.

— В чем дело?

Недовольство в голосе Джо вызывает у него еще одну судорогу, бездонная пропасть становится шире, когда Стив понимает, насколько утратил контроль.

— Я…

— Ты что?

Напряжение в комнате нарастает, пока он пытается взять себя в руки, ищет слова, которые могли бы сгладить его неудачу.

— Я могу лучше, сэр.

— Так покажи мне это, Стив.

— Я знаю, извините, я… — он тяжело дышит, давит новую волну дрожи. — Я выдержу. Я справлюсь. Сэр.

Ответа нет, только следующий удар. Боль глубокая, свирепая, поднимается по спине и оседает пустотой в его голове. После розги переносить шлепки легче, Стив находит в себе силы не двигаться, быть внимательным, выравнивает дыхание, необходимое для соответствия строгим стандартам Джо. Яйца ноют, задница горит, пробка натирает, но Стив осознает каждое ощущение, заново их впитывает, ему нужно просто смириться и терпеть.

Сознание соскальзывает, погружается в глубокую темноту, где боль — это все и ничто, где можно быть всего лишь сгустком агонии и синяков, где не имеет значения, кто такой Стив и что сделал, важно только принять следующий удар.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, сколько ударов, прежде чем он выплывает из глубины, потому что больше не чувствует вспышек боли, только тусклое жжение, покрывающее мошонку и задницу. Он слегка выгибает спину — паддл по-прежнему на месте.

— Ты хорошо справился.

Стив невольно чувствует прилив гордости, пытается отбросить это чувство ко всем остальным, чтобы не стать из-за него слишком самоуверенным.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Сделаем небольшой перерыв.

Рука Джо скользит по его спине, по заднице, похлопывает по гирям. Стив не успевает сдержать тихий стон, вдыхает и говорит:

— Извините, сэр.

— Ничего. Передохни.

Он осторожно двигает плечами, разминает их как можно сильнее, по-очереди поднимает руки, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Каждое движение посылает через тело короткие болезненные спазмы.

— Завтра это тебе аукнется, — замечает Джо откуда-то из-за спины.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает Стив, понимает, что будет чувствовать последствия порки несколько дней, и что эти ощущения помогут ему не терять голову.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джо.

На мгновение Стив расслабляется, растекается по станку, просто дышит и дает моменту настояться.

— Мне это нужно.

Джо бегло проводит рукой по его пояснице.

— Ты сделал очень большой перерыв.

— Не было никого, чтобы… — Стив останавливается. — Тогда я не видел необходимости. Но в последнее время так много… — он на грани того, чтобы потеряться в собственной голове, давит поднявшееся внутри чувство.

Джо сжимает его бок, напоминая о следах от ударов флоггера, и это помогает.

— Сейчас стало сложнее, — почему-то добавляет Стив.

— Если я сделаю послабление, это тебе не поможет, Стив.

— Знаю, знаю, — быстро отвечает он. — Джо, я… я выдержу.

— Готов продолжить?

Он вытаскивает себя из трясины мыслей.

— Готов, сэр, по вашей команде.

Джо снова похлопывает по гирям, и на этот раз Стив сдерживает стон.

— Проще не будет.

— Я знаю. Я просто отвык.

— Это не оправдание, сынок.

— Знаю, сэр. — Он осторожно вдыхает и выдыхает. — Честно, я выдержу больше. Я же еще здесь, я просто… — от нарастающего чувства безысходности он начинает ерзать, и паддл соскальзывает со спины, со звонким стуком падает на пол.

Блядь.

Стив зажмуривает глаза.

— Извините, сэр.

— Это не оправдание! — голос Джо отражается эхом от стен. — Я устал повторять!

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, извините, я приму наказание. Что бы ни случилось дальше, сэр, я выдержу.

— Ты это уже говорил! — Джо вдруг оказывается у него за спиной, ботинком толкает в стороны его голые ступни, и Стив раздвигает ноги, насколько может, встает на носки, чтобы приспособиться. Джо выдергивает из него пробку. Стив кусает себя за щеку, знает, что будет дальше, и заставляет себя застыть.

Новая пробка, которую Джо в него вталкивает, еще больше, и хотя Стив точно уже принимал ее раньше, ему все равно кажется, что она слишком широкая и разрывает его пополам. Приходится бороться со страхом, бороться с болью и всем, что раздирает его изнутри. У него нет времени привыкнуть, он его не заслужил — слишком много накопилось провалов, слишком мало успехов между ними, и это только его вина, он позволил себе ошибаться. Он слышит, как Джо поднимает с пола паддл, и наступает пауза, а затем удал вбивает пробку до упора. Стив сжимает зубы до боли в челюсти, чтобы не дать себе закричать.

— Ты должен перестать оправдываться. — Следующий удар бьет наискосок и попадает на каждый глубокий синяк, который уже был на его заднице. — Ты сам это с собой делаешь.

Стив закрывает глаза, прячась от правды, принимает посыпавшиеся удары.

— Ты знаешь, что тебе это нужно, вот и терпи. Ты способен выдержать больше, сынок.

Все слишком быстро, боль не впитывается, и Стив не может найти способ с ней справиться, хочет сбежать от нее, сбежать из комнаты, сдаться под натиском. Он знает, что предает самого себя, чувствует, что теряет необходимый контроль, но не может остановиться.

— Не двигайся.

Приказ помогает ему замереть, но следующий удар разбивает эффект снова — Стив дергается, зажимается и стонет, когда Джо бьет прямо по пробке.

— Мне что, связать тебя, чтобы ты перестал вертеться? Ты этого хочешь? Можно устроить, сынок, не надейся, что я тебя пожалею.

Мерцающая бездна смотрит ему в лицо, пол угрожает подняться, и все кружится. На одну ужасную секунду Стив думает, что его сейчас вырвет, и нужно найти голос, но не выходит. Он отталкивается от станка, чувствует, как рука Джо между лопатками придавливает его обратно.

— Лежать!

Он подчиняется, падает назад, обмякнув, и принимает град ударов, приобнимает станок, потому что больше держаться не за что. Найдя убежище в своей голове, он позволяет телу стать пульсирующей массой боли, смятения и агонии. Когда он выныривает в реальность, остается лишь несколько последних шлепков, и Джо кладет паддл обратно ему на спину. Стив судорожно выдыхает.

— Ты должен принимать то, что тебе дают.

Слова виснут в воздухе, и он слишком долго соображает, что от него чего-то ждут.

— Отвечай, солдат.

— Да, сэр.

Хрипота в голосе дерет горло.

— Я не остановлюсь. Ты же знаешь, что я не остановлюсь. Мы закончим, когда я скажу, что мы закончили.

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Чем дольше ты будешь сопротивляться, тем больше времени это займет.

Рука Джо снова сжимает его задницу. Бессистемная боль вызывает сбои в дыхании, желание умолять о чем-то грязном и неправильном. Проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Стив доверяет себе открыть рот.

— Я знаю.

Хватка становится крепче, он проглатывает крик.

— С-сэр.

Когда Джо снова толкает его ноги в стороны, Стив вдруг я абсолютной ясностью понимает, что произойдет дальше, и не может, просто не может сдержаться.

— Нет, нет, нет, я буду хорошим, я буду терпеть, пожалуйста, нет, Джо, я смогу, не надо… — слова льются из него неудержимым потоком, и он хочет остановить их, слышит, как они проносятся мимо его ушей, пытается от них спрятаться, вжимается в станок, пока не находит в себе силы заткнуться.

— Ты примешь все, что я тебе дам.

Ботинок Джо стучит по его ноге, и Стив двигает ее, поднимается на носках, его мышцы дрожат от напряжения и много чего другого. В груди тесно, живот скручивает.

Он выдержит. Он всегда был способен выдержать, именно это делает его сильнее, не дает сойти с ума, когда мир вокруг слишком давит.

— Ты мог это предотвратить, — говорит Джо, и Стив опускает голову под весом правдивости его слов. Рука в перчатке проводит по заднице, тянется между ног и снимает гири с ремешка. — Пусть будет уроком, Стив.

— Да, сэр.

Голос скрипит, и Стив хочет прочистить горло, но не смеет.

От первого удар паддла по яйцам содрогается все тело. Стив пытается найти внутри себя спокойствие, но ноги не слушаются, продолжают трястись. Второй удар вырывает из него стон. Стив хочет что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы все исправить, но следующий удар выбивает воздух из легких.

Джо не дает ему передышки, между ударами нет перерыва, только сплошная едкая боль, проникающая везде, заполняющая собой все. Стив сражается за каждый вдох, не может сосредоточиться даже на том, чтобы стоять неподвижно или молчать, — только на том, чтобы пережить происходящее. Каждая клетка болит, он хочет свернуться в клубок и уйти от реальности, но каждый шлепок удерживает его в собственном теле, на жестком станке, заставляет слушать звуки ударов по плоти.

Когда все прекращается, из горла Стива сбегает всхлип.

— Что это было?

Он застывает.

— Н-ничего, сэр. Я в порядке.

— Уверен?

Он не знает, как на это ответить, и кровь холодеет в жилах. Он приказывает телу сохранять неподвижность, на которую не осталось энергии.

— Ты показал себя не лучшим образом, Стив. И ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я снисходительно закрою на это глаза.

— Я знаю, сэр.

— Ты взрослый человек. Тренированный солдат элитных войск. Я ожидаю, что ты справишься и с болью, и с неудобствами.

— Да, сэр.

Голос предательски дрожит.

— Хочешь доказать это мне?

Стива начинает трясти. Он проигрывает сражение со своим телом, теряет волю, необходимую для победы, для становления тем, кем он должен быть, чтобы пройти испытание. Он открывает рот, и слово само слетает с губ:

— Пожалуйста.

— Что пожалуйста?

Он вспоминает правильный ответ.

— Пожалуйста, сэр.

Джо хлопает его по бедру, разрешает сдвинуть ноги. Это приносит кратковременное облегчение, которое помогает Стиву взять под контроль свою дрожь. Джо отходит, а когда возвращается, то кладет на спину Стива очередной предмет.

— Ты знаешь, что должен сделать.

Стив узнает розгу с первого прикосновения.

— Я упрощу задачу — не буду использовать утяжелители. Изначально ты должен был считать до двадцати пяти, я уменьшу число до двадцати.

Джо не должен с ним нянчиться. Стив не должен чувствовать себя так, словно кто-то держит руку у него на горле. Воздух вытесняется из легких, во рту металлический привкус, и в ушах нарастающий рев. Возвращается тошнота.

— Стив. Я жду ответ.

— Я смогу, — отвечает он и быстро добавляет: — сэр.

— Выдержишь?

Он скрипит зубами, хочет, чтобы тело начало его слушаться.

— Да. Да, сэр.

Самое время вдохнуть поглубже и напомнить себе, что именно за этим он пришел сюда — за помощью. Чтобы преодолеть все плохое и выйти чистым с другой стороны.

Ему нужно отдать свою волю в чужие руки, поэтому он отдаст ее.

Розга исчезает со спины, и Стив слышит, как она рассекает воздух. Первый удар бьет высоко, оставляет на плечах ожог, заслоняющий все остальное. Становится труднее расслышать Джо, но Стиву не нужен приказ, чтобы знать, что он должен делать.

— Раз.

Второй падает поверх первого, поджигая его с новой силой. Стив губами хватает воздух в отчаянной попытке насытиться кислородом, чтобы произнести:

— Два.

Третий жалит по центру спины, и пронизывающая боль вызывает у Стива ощущение, будто его распиливают надвое.

— Т-т-три.

Четвертый удар бьет по следу, оставшемуся с прошлого захода, и Стив не может не вздрогнуть, не может до конца подавить звуки.

— Че-тыре.

Пятый краем задевает измученную кожу ягодиц, и Стив невольно стонет. Он чувствует, что дрожь вернулась, понимает, что не сможет взять ее под контроль, зубы стучат, пока он цедит сквозь них:

— Пять.

Он не может думать о том, как много еще осталось, потому что тогда пошатнется его решимость — он должен терпеть, он сказал, что сможет и должен, потому что Джо прав. Это расплата за его ошибки, нужно получить наказание, заработать прощение. Шестой удар выбивает мысли из головы, задевает несколько прошлых следов и синяков, вызывая заново боль от всех и сразу. Стив концентрируется на дыхании, на том, чтобы принимать.

Он чувствовать влагу на щеках, знает, что это не пот, и немного себя ненавидит.

— … Шесть.

Колени слабеют, но у него нет времени прийти в себя до того, как падает седьмой удар. Левая нога соскальзывает в сторону, и Стив старается поставить ее обратно, выдыхает:

— Семь.

Джо не дает ему возможности выровнять стойку — восьмой удар бьет по седьмому. Стив валится на станок всем весом, потому что ноги больше не держат. Металлические края царапают кожу, и он снова пробует встать.

— Восемь.

Девятый приходится на бедра. Стив даже не пытается замаскировать стон, просто дает ему перетечь в слово:

— Д-девять.

Десятый следует буквально через мгновение, ударяет по тому же месту, и жжение слишком сильное. Ноги снова скользят, он едва может удерживать себя. Сложно думать через боль, через рев крови в ушах, через бешеный стук сердца.

— Стив.

— Десять, — хрипло бормочет он, собрав последние силы. — Джо, пожалуйста…

— Уже половина, сынок.

Он кивает, поднимает руку, чтобы вытереть лицо.

— Хорошо.

Он принимает одиннадцатый удар, задержав дыхание, говорит «Одиннадцать» на выдохе, но не успевает снова вдохнуть, как бьет двенадцатый, и боль такая яркая, что перед глазами танцуют пятна. Он больше не может стоять неподвижно, не может двигать губами, вообще ничего не может.

— Стив

Он слышит команду в голосе Джо, но не в состоянии отреагировать, и удар падает снова, на то же место, след в след. Стив жалко скулит, с запинкой выдавливает:

— Д-двенадцать.

Свистящий звук тринадцатого удара ломает его. След отпечатывается на коже полосой огня. Стив борется за каждый вздох, борется за все, что поможет ему выдержать, хочет спрятаться в голове, но на этом этапе пытаться нет даже смысла — боль невыносима и не позволит.

— Тринадцать, — через силу произносит он, а потом не может остановиться: — Пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста.

— В чем дело, сынок?

Наступает пауза, передышка, Стив цепляется за нее, даже когда понимает свою ошибку, но слова продолжают сыпаться из него, словно кто-то им овладел:

— Пожалуйста… — он чувствует, как Джо замахивается, и срывается: — Нет, хватит, я буду лучше, я буду стараться, пожалуйста, Джо, не надо.

— Ты знаешь, как меня остановить.

Он не может. Не может снова все испортить, просто не может. Если остановиться сейчас, то уже не оправится от своих неудач.

Пауза затягивается, и тогда он слышит взмах, чувствует новый прожигающий след, но в нем не осталось сил; у него не получится. Джо зовет его, Стив едва может дышать, едва держится на станке, не слышит приближение следующего удара, пока тот не приземляется, прорезая след на спине. Его голос, когда Стив заставляет себя открыть рот, звучит слабым шепотом:

— Четырнадцать. Пятнадцать. Пожалуйста, Джо.

— Ладно. Пятнадцать.

Он дергается от шестнадцатого, дрожит так сильно, что прикусывает язык, когда называет число, и семнадцать сливается с восемнадцатью, все переплетается вместе. Должно быть, Стив не сбивается со счета, потому что Джо продолжает без остановки, опускает девятнадцатый удар ему на задницу.

На мгновение Стив думает, что отключится от боли. В голове проносятся слова, мольбы, но он не смог бы повторить их даже при желании, из онемевшего горла вылетает лишь жалкое:

— Де… девят…

Он проиграл.

Он принимает новый удар, но ничего не говорит, теряет способность двигать своим телом. Еще один удар. Стив не прячет вскрик, не борется с ним, и сквозь туман он слышит голос Джо:

— Ладно, хватит.

Он не может это осознать, не может понять, что это значит, пока не чувствует, что рука Джо в перчатках массирует ягодицы, распределяя по коже боль и делая ее терпимой, другой, чем-то, во что можно погрузиться. Все тело сотрясает неуправляемая мелкая дрожь, мешая и отвлекая на каждом шагу. Наконец Стив находит и подчиняет себе голос, хрипит:

— Прости. Пожалуйста, прости, я не могу… — набирает больше воздуха, — … не могу терпеть, прости…

— Все хорошо, сынок.

— Джо. Сэр.

Он тяжело сглатывает засевшее внутри ощущение своего провала.

— Все закончилось, — говорит Джо из-за спины.

Не закончилось, не закончится до тех пор, пока Стив чувствует, что часть его нуждается в прощении, но не может выразить это словами. Он вздрагивает, когда Джо убирает стягивающий яйца ремешок и вытаскивает пробку. Тело наполняется новой болью. Стив отдается ей, опустошенный, сраженный, неспособный противостоять.

Он слышит звуки в стороне, но не может понять, что они значат, яростно дергается от руки Джо на члене.

— Спокойно, Стив.

Сильные пальцы обхватывают его. Стив не возбужден и сомневается, что сможет возбудиться после всего, с этим жжением в спине и заднице, с болью в яйцах. Джо уверенно начинает ему дрочить, не выпускает. Стимуляция вызывает у Стива непроизвольные судороги, его тело пытается превзойти собственную выносливость.

Он твердеет в кулаке Джо слишком медленно.

— Не могу, — но Джо не останавливается.

— Да, можешь. Ты знаешь, что можешь. Давай.

Тело разрывает между желанием достигнуть разрядки и потугами сделать невозможное. Ему больно, когда Джо затягивает хватку, увеличивает скорость, добавляет повороты запястья. Стив давит всхлип.

Проходит много времени, прежде чем у него получается вынудить себя кончить. Он слабо брыкается, оргазм выходит, оставляя его наедине с болью и синяками.

Джо насухо вытирает руку, потом кладет ее Стиву на спину.

— Ты был молодцом, сынок.

Стив не может сдвинуться с места, пытается повернуть голову.

— Джо…

— Расслабься.

На плечо ложится ладонь, и Стив пытается подчиниться, скованно приподнимается. Каждое движение сопровождает агония, и приходится сделать паузу, опереться локтями на станок, чтобы перевести дух. Наконец-то ему удается встать. Ноги угрожают отказать в любой момент, но все же ему удается.

— Готов принять душ?

Он знает, как сильно будет жалить вода, и его разум от этого отстраняется. Стив начинает качать головой, но останавливается, собирает больше сил.

— Да.

— Идем.

Стив делает два неуверенных шага, наконец чувствует, что может стряхнуть руку Джо на своем локте, и следует за ним в ванную уже без помощи. Джо открывает стенной шкаф и вручает Стиву полотенце.

— Ты помнишь, где все лежит?

— Да, — его дыхание дребезжит в легких. — Спасибо, Джо.

— В любое время, Стив.

Джо кратко сжимает его плечо перед тем, как уйти и закрыть за собой дверь. Впервые за несколько часов оставшись в одиночестве, Стив жмурится несколько раз и смотрит в потолок. Он стоит так несколько секунд, глубоко и медленно вдыхая, но слишком хорошо знает, что снаружи слышно, когда работает душ, а потому входит в кабину, включает воду, заставляет себя шагнуть под напор.

Вода кусает, жалит иглами, попадая на следы на спине. Стив резко выдыхает и опускается на колени. Что-то пытается вырваться из его груди, и он ищет силы, чтобы взять себя в руки, но в нем ничего не осталось, никакого сопротивления телу и прогибающемуся под ним разуму. Он вжимает ладони в закрытые веки, чувствуя, как его сотрясает от слез.


End file.
